Problem: Subtract.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}70.1 - 34\\\\ &=70.1-34.0\\\\ &=701\text{ tenths} - 340\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=361\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=36.1 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $7$ ${0}$ $.$ ${1}$ $3$ $4$ $.$ ${0}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{6}{\cancel7}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel0}$ $.$ ${1}$ $-$ $3$ ${4}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $6$ $.$ $1$ $36.1 = 70.1 - 34$